Stormy Fairies
by Hikari no Seishin
Summary: When mages and Pokémon meet, they form an alliance to strenghten their forming bonds. What they didn't expect was two heroes from an explorers guild to take a liking to the well-known guild Fairy Tail. Suck at summaries, first fanfiction, so reviews are always welcome. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys! I recently started to watch Fairy Tail by a friend's request and, true story, I thought at first that it was a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon spin-off. Since Explorers of Sky is my favorite game, why not make a crossover of two awesome series? It's my first fanfiction, so reviews are apreciated, I will continue the crossover as I keep watching.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, otherwise Lucy would be awesome.**

 **PMD Explorers of Sky belongs to Chunsoft, otherwise Chatot wouldn't be a massive douche.**

* * *

Far away from the world we know, beyond the endless sky, the threatening darkness and the unforgiving time, there is a land filled with adventures: from ancient caves to deep luring forests. In this world, we also encounter creatures with immense power and wisdom, living together in harmony: the Pokémon.

We focus our story in a fraction of this mythical land, a place called Treasure Town, one of the safest and most peaceful places to live, and at its side, the most renowned exploration guild: Wigglituff's Guild, or the "Time Gear

Guild", the nickname given by the townspeople.

A girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon and yellow long ears with black tips and red marks around her cheeks and peculiar golden eyes, yellow tank top with two brown stripes on her back, baggy yellow jeans witch had an hole for her lightning-shaped tail, yellow combat boots, a fuchsia band tied around her neck and a big brown bag strapped to her shoulder, as well as a small badge attached to her yellow belt, woke up at her resting place: a hidden place under Sharpedo Bluff, the cliff next to Treasure Town.

 _Thunder, a Pikachu, one of Wigglituff Guild's pride and joy. Leader of the explorer team Team Storm, she is very upbeat and a good leader, as well as powerful and great strategist. Her past is a mystery to everyone._

-Another day, another adventure! Come on, Lightning, quit being a Slowpoke and wake up! - she said while shaking a blunette with canine ears and fangs and coral red eyes wearing a black mask around his face, he was wearing a black torn tank top, a brown bandana, black gloves, baggy blue shorts with a hole for a flat tail and black boots, and was definitely taller than his companion.

 _Lightning, a Riolu, second in command of Team Storm. His cowardly attitude did not overshadow his willpower, kindness, and strength. As his name says, he is surprisingly fast and quick reactor to his surroundings no matter the situation._

-Lightning is not here, come later… -Lightning mumbled lazily, making Thunder puff her cheeks.

-I'm being serious, I'm gonna zap you.

But the act was not needed because they heard a booming voice coming from above their home, making them dizzy:

-OI, YOU PUNKS! If you don't get up RIGHT now, I'll DRAG you ALL the way to the guild!

-My poor ears… - the pair muttered painfully, until they finally got up and outside their lair, they became face-to-face with the owner of the voice: a tall man with purple hair and violet eyes wearing a pair of purple headphones, a purple shirt with a wide open mouth drawn on it, dark purple pants and purple shoes.

 _Loudred, one of the guild's sentries. He is famous for his powerful voice and having a strong personality, strangely touchy when it comes to talk with Sunflora._

-Why in the seven World Abysses did you come here loudmouth? – Thunder said, being anything but happy.

-OI! It was the guildmaster's own ORDERS; he wanted everyone to be at THE guild as soon as possible.

-Fine! We'll be there, come on Slowpoke, let's go.

The duo followed Loudred through the town and to the guild: at first sight, it looked like a massive tent with a Wigglituff head, but inside it was a two-story base big enough to take the whole town in it.

They soon came to the meeting place where all the officials of the guild gathered:

-Finally! Took you long enough!

The voice came from a tall man with light grey eyes in a light blue business suit, black hair and a feathered cape attached to his shoulders in the same way as wings.

 _Chatot, the guildmaster's right hand man. Revered as a "walking encyclopedia", very prideful._

-Sorry Chatot, someone didn't want to wake up. – Thunder said, nudging Lightning slightly, yielding an annoyed groan from the Riolu.

-Hey, hey! It must have been a very difficult expedition yesterday for him to be like this!- A redhead with spiked hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a red and cream swimsuit, as well as sleeves making him look like he had crab pincers, spoke with a wide carefree smile.

 _Corphish, the guild's water dungeons specialist. Very carefree and outgoing, but doesn't forget wrongdoings easily._

-Either that, or they chose to spend all day doing charities like they do every weekend. – An Asian woman with light blue hair tied in a hair bun with a golden pin, yellow eyes, light blue and red kimono and red makeup around her cheeks smiled gracefully at the duo.

 _Chimecho, the guild's resident medic and cooker. She serves as an image as an older overprotective sister to most people who know her._

The duo just nodded it off and continued to chat with the fellow guild members, all waited patiently for the guildmaster to come give his announcement. Eventually, more guild members came: first was Bidoof, the rookie with brown curly hair and brown eyes, brown and beige hunter clothes and buckteeth; Then Sunflora, her light yellow hair held back making them look like petals, her black lines crossing perfectly both her squinted eyes, like they are dividing her face in three parts, and her usual green gardening clothes, never missing her radiant smile; Then the creepy Croagunk, with his blue and orange robes, his white straps around his waist and his unsettling orange eyes and creepy smile; Finally the father-son duo Diglett and Dugtrio came, with their usual brown messy hair, usual earthy brown eyes, usual brown miner clothes and usual smiles at their faces.

-So, is everyone here? - Chatot finally asked, earning affirmative nods from the guild members –The guildmaster should be here any instant.

As if on cue, the wooden doors of the guildmaster chamber opened to reveal Guildmaster Wigglituff: he was definitely taller than any of the members of the guild; he had curly pink hair with pink and white bunny ears and blue eyes, he wore a large pink coat under his white and pink garments.

-Welcome, my friendly friends! Now, you may be asking why all of you were called here. – The guild members did nothing but listen silently- Well, I have been thinking lately: our guild had so many awesome accomplishments already, why not expand our horizons a little?

At that point, the members didn't know if they had to take the fact that the guildmaster actually thought before making that decision seriously, but no one dared to say a word.

-After taking that fact very carefully, I decided a perfect place! It's a far away land called Fiore, and it's not a place with Pokémon, no sir! It's a place of mages, humans with abilities just like us! And for the part of blending in this unique atmosphere, Chatot, would you be so kind.

Not wasting a split second, the guildmasters right hand man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading:

-While we are in Fiore, our guild will be identified as "Time Gear", since Pokémon don't exist in Fiore, our natural characteristics as a specie will disappear, and the "four moves" rule will be eliminated. The building was already settled in the town of Magnolia, if anyone gets lost during the settlement, a guild in the same town called "Fairy Tail" has offered to help the guild members. We will depart tomorrow, any questions?...Yes Croagunk, there is a swap cauldron in there.

While questions and answers were said, Thunder was still thinking about this whole idea.

 _We are going to a place with humans? But I thought that I was the last one, or do we know less than we think? I have to ask Aquarius._

* * *

-Time skip-

Thunder and Lightning sat at the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, Thunder lost in thoughts and Lightning babbling nonstop:

-…To think that there are humans out there! Maybe we can learn more about your origins Thunder, think about it! And according to Wigglituff, they use magic, something similar to what we use, isn't this amazing… Are you listening, hello?

The once human snapped out of her thoughts and smiled:

-Yes, I heard you, it's just difficult to accept. I mean, I grew my life here thinking I was the only human and then boom! Suddenly there is a land full of them. And about the magic thingy, what if we are weak to it? What if they know some kind of ancient spell that can erase your memories? What if we find some kind of freakish demon that could kill us all? What if…hmpf!?

She was quickly silenced by a hand over her mouth and the laugh of her companion:

-You worry too much. I am as nervous as you, but the difference is that I am at least trying to see the good side of all of this. Trust me, everything will be fine.

This seemed to calm the once human, as she laid her head on her companion's shoulder and continued to look at the sea glimmering in the light of the full moon:

-Maybe you're right… we just have to wait then.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful land of seven million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, body, soul and every market place, for many magic is a simple tool, a mundane part of the everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards. Banded into magical guilds, they plan their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many of these guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild from a certain town that soars high above the rest: one on which countless legends were born. A guild that with no doubt will continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

We encounter ourselves in the main hall of said guild, which was filled with mages talking, laughing, and beating each other(Ok, there was a woman drinking a barrel of booze and another woman cleaning the dishes at the bar counter, but that's beside the point). Everything seemed out of the ordinary, until a dwarf-sized old man entered the guild hall, letting the late night wind enter as well. Everything seemed to stop while the old man walked through the hallway and jumped onto the bar counter, now being able to be seen more clearly: he was wearing an orange coat with orange pants and a white shirt with the Fairy Tail mark in the center, as well as a striped orange and light blue hat which had two had two bent horn-like prostitutions pointing downwards. He cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention and spoke up:

-Listen up brats, 'because I'm going to say it just one time.

He then pulled a scroll from his pocket and began to read:

-"After our evaluation of the project, the magic council allows Makarov Dreyar to expand his guild by allying to the new registered guild 'Time Gear'." Long story short, the guys from Time Gear are officially a branch of Fairy Tail and their main members are coming tomorrow to settle in that newly built building next to us. They never had connections with the mages, so you brats better not make a bad first impression. Good night to all.

As the members disbanded, a boy with pink hair, black eyes wearing a sleeveless black coat with golden trimmings, baggy white pants and wooden sandals looked excited to meet those "new members":

-Can't wait to meet them. The first thing I'll do tomorrow is challenge their strongest member to a fight, gotta know their strength after all.

 _Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer and member of Fairy Tail. Like most of his guild, has a great brotherly instinct and searches worthy challengers. Acts without thinking most of the time._

-You didn't forget about Ignell, did you? – a blue cat with big black eyes and wings on his bag, as well as a green sack, said while eating fish at his partner's shoulder.

 _Happy, an exceed and Natsu's traveling partner. He pulls Natsu back to reality most of the time, but is as insane as him. He is the second biggest tease, only losing to Mirajane._

-Oh yeah! I totally forgot! The fighting needs to wait then, we need to rest. Tomorrow we go to Hargeon Town find Ignell.

-Aye sir!

With that the guild was empty, all the members going to their respective homes, wondering about those new members.

-Treasure Town, day-

Today was the day, all the main guild members were there, the sun was shining and the air was clean, nothing seemed to go wrong and no one would stop the brad new "Time Gear" guild.

Except…

-Absolutely NOT!

-But mom!

-I don't care that you're a super rare legendary that is ultra-powerful or something, I'm not, and I repeat, I am NOT going to take you to a completely unknown place.

-But I'm level seventy already!

-That doesn't change anything! Lightning, back me up here!

Thunder could be called any kind of insult, except a bad mother… and being called short or weak, but that's beside the point. She was trying her best to keep her precious (adopted) son of mythical origins home: Manaphy went shoulder length to his already small mother and had big ocean blue eyes, his already long blue hair was held in a ponytail with a pin and he wore oversized blue robes. Needless to say he was beyond angry about his mother's denial, looking directly to her strangely blood red color, the pigment her eyes changed when angry:

-You want me to be safe? Then let me show that I'm at least capable of taking care of myself!

-Actually…

Chatot intervened kneeling down and patting him on the shoulder. Even though the once human was glaring daggers at him and her companion was doing his best to keeping her in place, the right hand man whispered on the child's ear, who whispered back. After some time, Chatot got up and Manaphy eyed his mother with a serious face:

-I'll stay…

This was a surprise to the adventurer, but she wasn't going to complain:

-…But in one condition.

Of course, it was going to be too easy if it didn't:

-Go ahead, what do you want? – She was calmer now, her eyes slowly changing back to the usual golden metallic color.

Manaphy then concentrated his power in his palm and suddenly a platinum key appeared on his hand:

-If you find a girl named Lucy Heartfilia, give her this. She should be in a town named Hargeon, next to Magnolia.

-And what is this, might I add?

Manaphy smiled- It's a celestial key to access the spirit of Keldeo, the watery paladin. I found him in one exploration and I wanted to give it to her.

The once human then nodded, while turning to leave to Hargeon with Lightning, after being tackled by her son and receiving a whisper of "take care".

* * *

The travel wasn't a hazard or difficult, Hargeon town wasn't far away from Treasure Town and the duo would start looking for that Lucy person soon.

If it wasn't for another intervention in the middle of the town: a crowd of girls were concentrated on the street. Curious, they moved closer and tried to make way, of course, with a little difficulty:

-Excuse me, excuse me. Sorry!

Eventually they made their way to the center of the crowd where they found a man with short spikey purple hair wearing various ornaments and rings, as well as a well-adorned purple robe. Lightning, being a boy, lost interest immediately. He nudged Thunder slightly and both started to turn away, but an excited shout followed by male voice made them freeze in place:

-Who are you?

The owner of the voice was a young man with pink hair, black sleeveless open coat and baggy pants, who continued to humiliate the 'salamander' (that's how the girls were calling him) to the point to walk away, or at least, try to. The poor boy was thrown by the girls while the 'salamander' was making his leave, landing right onto Thunder, while a blue cat walking on two paws looking at them curiously.

Sure there was a bit of body ache, but the once human was feeling a dizzy feeling that she knew too well. ' _A dimensional scream? Here? Why?'_ The others didn't seem to notice the petite blonde's mind absence, as another blonde girl came: her hair had shoulder length tied to a side ponytail and she was wearing a sleeveless zip up white shirt with a blue cross on it, a short blue skirt and knell high boots, and definitely taller than the blacked out girl:

-Thanks for breaking that guy's spell. That man is really disgusting.

While they were getting the boy, named Natsu, from the once human that they noticed the sudden absence of light in her metallic golden eyes. Lightning wasn't faded by this, seeing it a lot of times before, but the trio was quite worried:

-Ne, Natsu, I think you killed her- the blue cat, Happy, said with a tint of worry.

Lightning then picket the small girl up and made her stand up: she was standing just fine, but her eyes didn't change for a moment. Slightly disturbed by this, the teenage blonde invited them to eat, and while at that, they made their proper introductions:

-My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I aspire becoming a Fairy Tail mage.

While Natsu and Happy were eating like beasts, Lightning looked at his half-conscious partner with worry, before giving Lucy a proper introduction:

-My name is Lightning, and this is my partner Thunder, we are members of the exploration guild Time Gear and elite explorers ourselves.

This made Natsu gag a little, but shrugged it off like it was nothing. Lucy, however, became interested:

-So you're one of the members of the new guild that settled next to Fairy Tail? People rumor that they are strong, but don't know a thing about the wizard world.

Lightning shrugged: -We have little information, but I think we can settle.

Lucy then became excited and started to explain about the wizard world: how both she and 'salamander' were mages, how mages would form guilds and take on jobs to take living and the different types of magic existent in the world. After she finished, Lightning spoke up catching everyone's attention:

-It's not so different from our country: we are born with natural abilities and powers, some decide to live in a guild exploring different dungeons doing jobs to take living, and some of us are more peculiar than others. For example, my partner Thunder has an ability called Dimensional Scream that allows her to see a thing of the past or the possible future of a person which she had physical contact… with…

Lightning only noticed his error when he saw the trio staring at him, and with the team leader unconscious, he had to mend that himself… that's what he thought until Natsu spoke up, seeming happy:

-Awesome! Maybe she can help me find Ignell!

-Ignell? - Lucy asked both confused by this whole ordeal and curious about this dimensional scream.

-Ignell's Natsu's father, he taught him everything he knows- Happy said, munching on a fish.

-He must be a strong mage then: I already see your aura is strong; this man's must be even more powerful. –Lightning said more to himself than anyone else, but he didn't take Natsu's accurate hearing into consideration:

-No way! Ignell is powerful alright, but that's what you are expecting from a dragon.

Lightning and Lucy became surprised for both different reasons:

-If Ignell's a dragon, what would he be doing in the middle of town?! – the spike-haired blunette said, catching Natsu and Happy off guard.

At that moment Thunder decided to wake up from her daze, stirring a little, she looked like a child who was awakened in the middle of the morning:

-Lightning, where am I?

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Before anyone asks, there are a few things to clarify:**

 **1\. This takes place two or three years after the Explorers story. At that time most of the guild was at their teens, around fourteen to fifteen, the only ecxeptions are Chimecho, who was at her twenty fives, Dugtrio and Chatot, that were thirty, The Guildmaster, who was at his fourties, and the main characters, who were twelve.**

 **2\. What Chatot meant by Pokémon charactheristics, he didn't mean they would turn into humans. For example: Thunder's Pikachu tail disappears and her ponytail changes shape to resemble a lightning when she enters Fiore.**

 **3\. Fiore and Treasure Land( headcanon name for the pokemon land) aren't close to each other, this is the first contact the magic council made with a pokemon. They decided the explorers would come to Fiore because they are used to long trips.**

 **4\. All legendaries from generation V and VI will be platinum celestial keys. Why? Because it would be awesome to see Lucy taking Team Natsu or the Guild to ride a big ass Legendary across Fiore. Also, Angel vs Lucy.**

 **5\. The explorers know about the fairy type. Come on, after three years exploring you are fated to encounter something different once in a while.**

 **With all of that said, I hope you have a great week ahead of you, take care, and see you next time.**


	2. Prepare for trouble!

**Hey guys! Hikari here. I'm sorry for the chapter glitch, but at the time I didn't have the time to correct it (no one leaves you alone in your birthday). Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, otherwise Mirajane would have reality-bending powers.**

 **PMD Explorers of Sky belongs to Chunsoft, otherwise there would be a Croagunk special episode.**

* * *

-Lightning, where am I?

There was a comfortable silence in the air as the mage trio analyzed the newly awakened explorer: if she didn't have the looks of a twelve-year-old child, she could be a Guildmaster by the aura of experience both her and her partner emanated. Lucy, trying to break the ice, started to talk while Natsu continued to chomp his food:

-You are in Hargeon town. My name is Lucy, the blue cat is Happy and the guy with pink hair is Natsu.

The once human smiled at them as a silent greeting, before looking directly into Lucy's eyes. There was a glimmer in the explorer's golden eyes before she started to search for something in her bag, catching the cat's attention:

-What are you searching for? Is it fish?

-In my culture- Thunder started- it's polite to give a gift to someone as a greeting.

She then took three things out of the bag: Keldeo's key, a flame-decorated weapon and a package, which she gave to Lucy, Natsu and Happy, respectively.

-What is this?- Natsu asked, while Lucy analyzed her gift.

-This is made from the claws of the fire dragon of truth, Reshiram. I know you want to learn the truth about Ignell's disappearance, may this weapon light your path.- the once human said calmly, then it was Happy's turn to ask while he opened his gift.

-And what is this?

-Oh, I hope you don't mind your gift isn't as flashy as the others.- Thunder said while the package opened to reveal fresh fished fish- I was going to save it for later, but I hope you enjoy.

-Just take it, she will insist on it if you don't.- Lightning said before Thunder elbowed him on the ribs. The blonde mage then stood up and placed the money for the food on the table:

-Well, I need to be going. Don't worry, I'll pay for the food.

Natsu and Happy then started to bow toward Lucy and Thunder, making both sweatdrop and make Lightning feel left out:

-Goddesses! Both of you!- they shouted.

-Is it that easy to impress them?- the once human asked

-I think so...- Lucy answered unsure.

* * *

Natsu and Happy then went to their own business while the explorers went for a walk around town, leaving the blonde mage alone sitting on a bench, reading a magazine and talking about Fairy Tail.

-So you want to enter Fairy Tail?- 'Salamander' suddenly appeared from the bushes, scaring the hell out of the blonde mage, who then continued to reject his attempts to invite her to his party. To the point where he said:

-Wait! I happen to be a mage of Fairy Tail!

This made Lucy stop and become excited by his proposal:

-If you go to my party, I can talk to the master so you can enter.- he said, making the blonde mage accept imidiately. Only when he went away she noticed:

-That sneaky disgusting man! I fell for a pseudo-charm!

-Who is this man?

Thunder happened to walk behind Lucy and see her interact with 'Salamander' and decided to talk, scaring the hell out of Lucy, again.

 _What's with people and scaring the hell out of me? Am I really that dumb?_ She thought, then smiled at the explorer:

-Nevermind, I just need to be friends with him so I can enter Fairy Tail.

The blonde mage then walked away, leaving Thunder thinking.

-Fairy Tail...

* * *

After what Lucy said, the once human wasted no time in calling Natsu, Happy and Lightning, smelling something fishy coming from "Salamander's" proposal. When they arrived on the boat with the cat's help, they were face-to-face with a captive Lucy and 'Salamander' surrounded by his rooks. Natsu quickly knelt down because of his motion sickness, and Thunder had a grim expression on her face:

-Let's go before she explodes.- Lightning said nervous while he left Happy carrying Lucy away and jumping in the sea, leaving poor Natsu behind.

-If you don't want further damage to your boat or to your skin, I suggest you let the girls go safe and sound.- Thunder said almost as a whisper. 'Salamander' then laughed loudly:

-And what would a little runt do, you are in the minors!

An anger mark appeared on the explorer's face when her whole body lit up with electricity.

-Oh yeah can a runt do THIS?- she shouted in anger as the electricity cackled and expanded, eventually blasting most part of the rooks.

* * *

Outside the boat, Lightning was swimming with ease as Happy carried Lucy, who seemed worried for both the mage and the explorer left behind:

-We need to bring them back! Happy, fly me back there!

-I can't.

-Why?

The cat's wings suddenly disappeared leaving the blonde mage surprised.

-My time is over.

The aura user heard Lucy shouting at the top of her lungs and decided to look up. It was his biggest mistake. Lucy crashed right above him and the trio started to sink underwater. The blonde mage then noticed a glimmer in the water and swam to it. For her luck, it was the celestial keys 'Salamander' threw to the ocean. After picking it, she rose with an uncontious Lightning and a golden key:

-Here I come! Open, gate of the Water Bearer!

When the tip of the key touched the water, a blue-haired mermaid rose from the water. In her hands was a decorated urn.

-Aquarius!

The summoning surprised the cat, but for a different reason:

-A fish!

-Not for you.- the blonde slapped the cat's head before ordering the mermaid- Aquarius, use a wave to drag the boat to the ocean!

-tch- Aquarius made a face

-I didn't summon you to give me attitude!

-Whatever, brat. Just one thing.

-What is it?

-If you drop my key again you're dead.

Whithin this conversation, an explosion was heard in the boat along with rooks flying and a shout of "don't call me little!". Aquarius seemed to freeze for a moment, then asked:

-Who's the girl with you?

-That's probably Thunder's voice.

-Thunder, as in, blonde hair, golden eyes and looks like a kid?

-Yes, why?

But instead of an answer, Lucy was dragged by a powerful wave created by Aquarius, along with the boat.

-I didn't say for you to drag me too!- she said while flailing her arms.

* * *

After all were safe at the port and Aquarius left quite quickly, Thunder walked over to Lightning, who was spitting a ton of water while Natsu beated down Bora, 'Salamander's' real name, and Lucy asked surprised:

-That explosion was your cause? It destroyed half of the boat!

-There would be no boat if I didn't use my weakest attack.

-THAT WAS YOUR WEAKEST!?-Lucy shouted surprised, Thunder nodded.

They then turned to see Natsu eating the flames Bora used to attack him, surprising everyone, except Happy and the explorers. The cat then explained:

-He has dragon lungs to breathe fire, dragon scales to deal with fire and dragon claws to attack with fire. That is his magic, Dragon Slayer!

-That is cool, but...- Lucy clarified while Natsu destroyed everything in his path- He's overdoing it!

* * *

After the ruckus, the rune knights came to see what was happening, while the explorers started to run and Natsu dragged Lucy with him.

-You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you? Well then come on!

Lucy smiled and looked over to the explorers: Lightning gave a thumbs-up and Thunder said:

-You will like being on a guild, I assure you.

* * *

 **And that's it! Now that the main characters were appropriately presented, here's the "magic" some guys from the Pokémon world will use.**

 **1\. Thunder: Lightning God slaying magic and Light magic. She is a level 100 perfect IQ Pikachu, what did you expect?**

 **2\. Lightning: Requip and Aura God slaying magic. When he evolves, he will have Metal God slaying magic.**

 **3\. Wigglituff: All dragon slaying magic and Light magic. Fairy type, 'nuff said.**

 **4\. Manaphy: Heart spirit magic and water dragon slayer magic. Heart spirit magic is basically able to make people switch bodies.**

 **5\. Dialga: Time magic and Metal dragon slaying magic: yes, he will appear, as well as Palkia.**

 **6\. Chatot: Aeria magic. Flying type, duh.**


	3. Meet Fairy Tail

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Nothing much to say, just sit back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, otherwise Erza would have punched Laxus in the face already.**

 **PMD Explorers of Sky belongs to Chunsoft, otherwise there would be a unlockable battle against Team Skull.**

* * *

After escaping from the Rune Knights the explorers, Lucy, Natsu and Happy went to Magnolia. Now, they were standing in front of the massive building that was the Fairy Tail guild:

-It's huge...-Lucy said with awe.

-Huge indeed, it could be called a castle by the looks of it.- Lightning said beside her, while Happy asked.

-Are you sure you need to go now?

-Yes Happy-Thunder answered- but don't worry, there will be a proper meeting between the guild members. Until then, best of luck to all.

* * *

-Fairy Tail-

-We're home!- Natsu roared as he kicked the door open, Happy also greeted them, but not as loudly.

-Natsu, Happy, welcome back.- a white-haired woman greeted the duo as a random guild member said:

-Natsu, you overdid it again. I saw in the newspaper about what you did in Hargeon...- the poor man was interrupted with a kick in the face:

-Bastard! That info about Salamander was fake!- Natsu said, triggering a massive brawl in the guild.

-Wow...I am really entering Fairy Tail...- Lucy said, seeming oblivious about the chaos around her.

-Did someone say Natsu is back?!- asked a man with spikey dark hair and dark blue eyes, he was clad only in his boxers, wearing a silver necklace with a sword pendant and his guild mark was on his right pectoral muscle below his collarbone in a dark blue color.

 _Gray Fullbuster. Sworn rival of Natsu and remarkable fighter, yet has a bit of a habit of taking off his clothes._

 _-_ Let's settle our battle from before!- he said walking towards Natsu, catching the attention of a woman sitting near the counter: she had long brown hair and was wearing a blue bikini top and brown capri pants.

 _Cana Alberona. Incredible fortune-teller and the heaviest drinker in the Guild._

-Are you walking around like that?

-Shit!- Gray shouted in surprise while Cana scoffed and Lucy remained speechless.

-Another undignified man... I really hate that.- Cana said while lifting a barrel of beer and drinking right from it. Natsu and Gray were now arguing as a tall man with white hair that spiked upwards wearing a dark blue jacket with a high collar and matching blue pants stood beside Lucy.

 _Elfman Strauss. Powerful Mage that won't shut up about manliness._

-What rubbish, yapping in the middle of the day... you're not kids you know...so fight with your fists and prove your manhood!

His speech was cut short by both Natsu and Gray's fists sending him rocketing.

-Get outta the way!-they shouted in anger.

-Hm? It's so noisy here.- a man surrounded by girls said: he had spikey orange hair and was wearing blue tinted shades, a green jacket with fur around the collar, a plain orange T-shirt under it and black pants.

 _Loke, the womanizer of the guild. His past is a secret to everyone._

 _-_ I will join the fight.-Loke said as the girls swooned over him.

-He is definitely off my list.- Lucy deadpanned as she made a "x" above a Loke photo on her magazine. She didn't even notice a white haired woman standing behind her:

-My, do we have a newcomer?

Surprised, the blonde turned around to meet the owner of the voice: a white haired woman with the same height as her wearing a reddish pink dress and a radiant smile.

-Mirajane!-Lucy said surprised and excited.

 _Mirajane Strauss, S-class wizard famous for working with the Sorcerer Weekly. Biggest tease in Fairy Tail. Oh, and a she-devil too._

-The real one! Wait... shouldn't you stop them from fighting?-Lucy said with skepticism.

-Don't worry, it happens all the time, besides...- Mira got interrupted by an empty bottle to the face, but quickly got up. While Lucy seemed to panic at the sight of a bloody face Mirajane, said mage seemed unfazed and continued with a smile.-Isn't it fun this way?

After some minutes of fighting and some weird events (because asking to borrow a woman's underwear is totally normal) the mages were starting to activate their magic to go all out, only to be interrupted by a colossal being shrouded in shadows:

-That's enough! Quit it you fools!

-He's humongous!- Lucy shouted in surprise, while the guild stopped and went to whatever they were doing before all of this. -My, you were here master?-Mirajane asked casually while the blonde beside her seemed surprised: -Master? Natsu then decided to be stupid and shouted: -You all got scared! This is my win!- of course, he got stepped on the colossal creature. -Newcomer?- the titan seemed to ask Lucy, who nodded nervously. The creature then started to sink until it got to its true form: the small old man known as Makarov, master of Fairy Tail.

-Nice to meet you.- he said, then jumped up to the second story banister, only to hit his head on it and proceed to get up:

-You've done it again, fools. Look at the documents I received from the council.- he then took a stack of papers and proceeded to list the many complaints of the Council.-Guys... The Council is really mad at me...- he said, worrying the ones present.- but forget about the council.

After he said this, he lit the stack on fire and threw it behind him, and proceeded his speech while Natsu ate the fire and ashes on the background:

-Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning comes from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' that flows within us and the 'spirit' that flows within the nature connects, they form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, putting your soul in whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the whatchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council! Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!

 _Maybe Thunder was right about the Guilds, I wonder where she is now..._ Lucy thought.

* * *

-Time Gear Guild-

Thunder and Lightning were now being bashed in the head by a furious Chatot:

-What were you two buffoons doing! Find the girl, deliver the key, go away, that was a job so easy that even Bidoof could do it. Blindfolded!

-Well, excuse me! I'm sorry if we stopped the slave traders to take away innocent mind rape... Ow! What was that one for!?

-No foul language in front of me, little girl.

-I'm fifteen, your overgrown carnival parrot!

The argument went on and on until Chimecho came and said:

-Excuse me, team Storm, your speech to the new members is about to begin.

-A speech! Why suddenly we need to do a speech!?-Lightning asked, while the once human said:

-Because the author is bored and doesn't know how to write.

* * *

The guild hall was full. Many people gathered after hearing the guildmaster's speech, now it was time to meet the so famous S+ class explorer. The hall was suddenly silenced with a clap of thunder echoing through the hall:

-I welcome you, future explorers. If you came here, then you heard of the biggest mystery that lives in this world: dungeons.

Small sparks of electricity roamed through the air and formed the form of an explorer badge:

-It is the duty of an explorer to reveal the truths and marvels inside dungeons, that's the main reason we become what we are today.

Lightning flashed in the middle of the crowd and Thunder appeared there, hidden by a cape:

-So I ask you: are you brave?

Still not understanding, the crowd cheered.

-Are you loyal?

The crowd cheered again.

-Then the sky, no, the infinite is the limit!- with that said, Thunder threw the cape to the air and raised her right fist, revaling the brand new Time Gear symbol on the back of her hand. Soon, all the crowd raised their fists.

* * *

Thunder's attempt to rally the crowd was a success as many people decided to join the guild. Said explorer was now at her and Lightning's newly bought apartment writing a letter at her desk:

"Dear Grovyle, today was the first day here in Fiore and I am already seeing that we won't get a rest here. We actually postponed the meeting of the Fairy Tail members because a senior mage didn't return from his mission, so Natsu, Lucy and Happy went to bring him back, they are nice people. You would like here, I assure you. Love, Thunder."

She then closed the letter with the official explorer stamp and put it in a box with other letters.

-Okay...- she started- back to paperwork.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Just so you know, the chapter will change focus. Here are more Pokémon and their "magic":**

 **1\. Chimecho: celestial spirit and solid script magic. Come on! Isn't that obvious? And also, she becomes a mix between Lucy and Levy with a Mirajane attitude. Yes!**

 **2\. Loudred: sound magic. Need I say more?**

 **3\. Sunflora: wood making and solid script magic. She is Levy in plant form! It's just perfect!**

 **4\. Bidoof: beast take over magic. A monster beaver who is a big softie? Yes. Oh, and water demon slaying magic when he evolves.**

 **5\. Croagunk: demon take over and poison demon slaying magic. He is a male Mirajane! He just is!**

 **6\. Diglett and Dugtrio: earth magic. Imagine them fighting against Sol.**

 **7\. Grovyle: wood making and Requip magic. He will appear, don't worry.**

 **Another thing, a S+ class in my fanfic is more powerful than a Wizard Saint.**

 **Current S+ class wizards:**

 **Thunder**

 **Wigglituff**

 **Makarov**

 **Grovyle**

 **Team leader Loupunny**


	4. First Mission, New Dungeon!

**Hello! Hikari here. I'm sorry if the story is too mechanical character wise, I am not good at writing characters. BUT! I need your very important opinion on something: do you want to have Grovyle to help Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord or do you want him to appear in the Tower of Heaven arc?**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, otherwise Mavis would be half fairy.**

 **PMD Explorers of Sky belongs to Chunsoft, otherwise Grovyle would have joined your team( I want Grovyle-sama back!)**

* * *

The sun rose with grace and the day was nice. The pair of explorers was sleeping peacefully... That is, until they heard a crash and a girl shouting. They quickly changed clothing and went to the source of the commotion: an apartment not far from their own. Thunder didn't skip a beat and kicked the wooden door open:

-Alright punk! If you stop harassing the girl then the damage (to the house) will be minimal: let the punishment begin!

-Um... Thunder?-Lightning softly nudged her on the shoulder.

-What?- she asked quite angrily

-I think someone already beat you to the 'punishment' thing...

Just then the explorer decided to look up: they found themselves in Lucy's apartment, where Natsu and Happy were knocked out with a foot mark on their faces and Lucy warped around with a towel:

-Ah, Lucy-chan. So you're our neighbor?

* * *

After apologizing for breaking the door open, the explorers asked to stay to see how Lucy's magic worked:

-Stellar Spirit magic revolves around contracts, watch carefully.

She then pulled a silver key and shouted:

-Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!

With a doorbell sound, the spirit of Canis Minor (who didn't even look like a dog) appeared. To everyone's surprise, Lucy pulled out a notebook and asked which days Nikola, or Plue, as she nicknamed him, could be summoned:

-A contract between a spirit and a Mage involves deep trust, because of that I never break a promise.

Lightning smiled broadly at the blonde:

-I see, that's why the spirits you carry are so satisfied. They know they can trust you.

Both Natsu and Lightning went up to Plue and kneeled down in front of him. While the spirit seemed to talk to the dragon slayer, the aura user seemed to have a different way to talk to the spirit, looking silently at him, no one noticed the aura user's hand enveloped in a soft blue, turquoise and green flame. Natsu then got up and said:

-I agree with Plue's idea. I've made a decision.

Everyone in the room started to pay attention to the dragon slayer and the blue-ish green flame on Lightning's hand disappeared:

-Let's make a team, the three of us.- he said happily.

-Team?- Lucy asked curious.

-I support Natsu's idea-Thunder said- as experienced explorers, we can take for a fact that taking jobs will be easier for you if you have a partner by your side.- as to prove her point, she hugged Lightning's arm.

-Aye! All people of the guild are namaka, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team, difficult job requests will be easier.- Happy agreed.

-Yes, that sounds like a great idea!-Lucy said excited, Natsu then pulled out a paper from his jacket's pocket.

-Great! How about we do this job here?

Lucy picked up the paper and checked it carefully. Then, she shouted in surprise:

-Wow! All we have to do is get a book from a mansion of someone called the Duke of Everlue...and get 200,000 Jewels for it?!

The dragon slayer nodded:

-Easy, right?

Lucy then continued to read what was on the job request...only to find out Natsu had tricked her:according to the request, the Duke was currently looking for a blonde maid and he was a notorious pervert. Since she was a Stellar Spirit mage, she felt obligated to go, even though she didn't want to. Looking again at the job request, the blonde mage asked the explorers:

-And what about you? Don't you take job requests?

Lightning searched through their bag and pulled a stack of job requests. Natsu stole the papers from Lightning's hand and read each one of them:

-"Infamous Vespiquen","Help me find my child","Let's find the golden chamber"...what kind of jobs are these?

-These are jobs exclusive for explorers.- Thunder explained- Since dungeons are random and full of natural traps, it's normal for situations like this to happen. It's also another reason for you to go with a partner: believe me, getting stuck in an ever-changing labyrinth ain't fun at all.

-You must be very brave, to go in dungeons like that.-Lucy said, while the explorers took their jobs back and were getting out of the apartment:

-After some time, you get used to this, good luck with the job!- they waved goodbye and went to prepare for entering a new dungeon.

Natsu got up from the ground and stretched his limbs:

-Welp, let's go shall we? We have a job to do!

* * *

-Fairy Tail Guild-

The mages were standing around the job request board, which looked like a regular job bulletin board with job requests attached to it. All present around the board were searching for a request to start the day.

-The job at Everlue for 200,000 Jewels...did someone take it?- a mage at the board said. Mirajane nodded:

-Natsu took it, he said he was taking Lucy with him.

-I was planning on doing that job too...- the young mage sighed, Makarov decided to talk:

-Levy, I think it was for better you didn't go.- he said on his usual place on the bar counter- the job has become a little...troublesome.

The young mage, Levy, looked surprised to the master, as well as Mirajane

-Why? Was the job cancelled?- the barmaid asked surprised. Makarov shook his head and shot a smile:

-The reward was raised to 2,000,000 Jewels...or so was I told.

This caused an uproar at the guild, everyone started to think in a way to explain how a simple book retrieval had the reward given on monster-slaying missions. Mirajane looked beyond worried:

-Someone needs to help them! If the reward was raised that much, than this mission must be incredibly dangerous!

-I understand your worry, my child. However, don't you think they will get upset thinking we don't trust them to defend themselves?

A small chuckle was heard echoing through the guild, it was creepy, but strangely good-hearted, like the owner of the voice was some kind of psycho. A dry voice said with strange optimism:

-Why, Master Makarov, your care and trust for your children is...endearing.

The guild members looked around worried, while the guildmaster stayed calm as a mountain:

-And you must be Croagunk, the guild's local ninja.

A man in blue and orange shaman robes and bandages around his body dropped from the ceiling perfectly on his feet in front of the master and bowed in a show of respect:

-Is an immense pleasure to meet you, Makarov-sama. And more surprised that you knew I was here all along.

The barmaid was the first to move, putting a hand on Croagunk's shoulder, which was slightly tensed by the touch:

-No offense, sir, but...why did you come here?

The shaman's calm and happy expression dropped to a scowl:

-I know the reason the mission at Everlue has such a high reward, but it seems I came too late, someone already took it.

Levy stepped forward and asked politely:

-But what could cause such an increase in the job reward?

The shaman sighed and said:

-That, my dear, would be the recent hiring of mercenaries specialists on killings wizards.

Croagunk then spun on his heel and started to leave the building, catching the guild members off guard:

-Where are you going?

Another dry chuckle:

-It would be incredibly inconsiderate to let my new siblings in the grasp of such danger, wouldn't it?

* * *

-Shirotsume Town-

The newfound Team Natsu, consisting of Natsu, Lucy and Happy, were currently riding a carriage to meet with their client, but, of course, some were doing better than others:

-Is Natsu okay? He seems a little sick.- Lucy asked worried.

Natsu was far from just sick: he was hunched over himself and looked about to vomit. Happy just waved it off like it was usual to see the dragon slayer in such a pathetic situation:

-Don't worry about Natsu. He has motion sickness, whatever vehicle he's in.- the blue cat said, making Lucy be a little less wary about the sakura-haired slayer.

-You seem pretty excited about this.- Happy asked, changing the subject.

-Of course! It's my first job, after all!- Lucy said excitedly.

-Aye, and it would be cooler if we got into some kind of trouble.- the blue cat said.

-Just so you know, we will be parting the reward in 7:1:1.

-Oh, so you're okay with 1?- Happy asked, completely missing the point.

-I am taking 7!- Lucy shouted angrily

-That's...not...fair...we also have... a lot to do!- Natsu managed to say before succumbing again to his motion sickness.

-Oh, and what is it?- Lucy asked, still a little angry.

-We will have to rescue you if you get caught.- Happy said nonchalantly.

-I won't make that mistake.- the stellar mage said confidently.

-Remember the fishing rule:sometimes the bait goes to waste.- the blue cat said, angering the blonde mage.

-So I'm just a bait!?- she shouted.

A dry, yet good-hearted chuckle came from above the carriage:

-Oh my. I understand the azure cat having this mentality, given his obsession for fish, but it's extremely impolite to treat a lady like a bait.- someone said above the carriage while Lucy crossed her arms and nodded approvingly.

-See? Someone agrees with me... wait a minute.

The blonde looked outside the window to see a blue haired man standing upside down looking at them with a wide smile:

-Ah! A thief!- Lucy shouted in terror and Natsu stood weakly trying to look intimidating, yet both were surprised when the "thief" didn't try to enter, instead making an unpleasant expression:

-Why, I am hurt, my fair lady. Is my appearance really disturbing?- he said, clearly offended.

-How...do we know...you're not some...assasin- Natsu managed to say while trying to stand in front of Lucy and Happy.

With a bored face, the shaman showed his dark blue Time Gear mark on his right collarbone and said:

-I believe this is enough to prove my point?

Lucy finally decided it was best for him to go with them in the carriage, all the while Croagunk "sat" beside Natsu (actually, the ninja was crouched on the cushion seat, suspending all his weight on his feet). After some time of awkward silence, they finally got their client's mansion, but after knocking the front door, they were told to enter by the backdoor. When they entered the house, they became face to face with their client.

-I'm really sorry about earlier, I'm the client, Kaby Melon.- Kaby introduced himself: he was a relatively tall and aged man with gray hair and a small mustache which was of a darker color than his hair. After introduced himself, he introduced them to his wife.

-Your name sounds yummy- Natsu commented as he sat on the couch.

-Melon!- Happy cheered, while Lucy scolded the two and Croagunk just stood there with an amused face.

 _"Melon...this tonw's name too... I heard them somewhere..."_ Lucy thought, while Croagunk snapped the celestial wizard out of her daydream with a simple nudge at her shoulder.

-M'lady... he is going to give the instructions...- he said in his usual hoarse voice.

Lucy immediately straightened her back and started to listen.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The duo of explorers sat at one of the tables of the Guild while looking at a big map of Fiore with "x" marks and circled places while they decided their next destination:

-So... the newbies really put their hearts onto it, there are so many dungeons that no one explored yet! Instead, the guilds just fight among themselves instead of looking through these pretties, what a waste of potential!- Lightning exclaimed.

-Stop complaining like an old man and help me choose. How about this one... Tower of Heaven, what do you think?- Thunder said.

-No, sounds too creepy.

-Lunar Temple?

-Last time we went to an temple, you couldn't walk for a month.

-OK,fine! How about this one then, Mr. Ican'tdecideasimpledungeontogo?- Thunder said angrily

-Tenrou Island?-Lightning asked

-Well?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-PERFECT! Let's go!

With that, they grabbed their things and went to the oh-so-mysterious Tenrou Island to explore the dungeons there.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done! Again, sorry for the hiatus, but vacation is here to save the day! Please review, and ask anything you want about the next chapters, it's hard to write by yourself!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Bonus: Tenrou Island and the first Fairy

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! This chapter will not actually follow the original story, but instead we focus on Thunder and Lightning passing through Tenrou Island. Consider it a filler of some sort, and the discover of the first record of Pokémon-Mage interaction.**

 **Disclaimer: PMD Explorers of Sky belongs to Chunsoft, or else there wouldn't monster houses;**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, or else the Chinese zodiacs would be Celestial Spirits.**

* * *

The explorers stood in front of the ruins covered in vines scattered around the island. After getting the approval of Fairy Tail's Guildmaster, they asked for a water Pokémon to take them there and were now in front of the entrance of the dungeon. Even though they were packed and ready to go, something seemed odd:

-Hey, Thunder, maybe the idea of coming here wasn't so good at all… - Lightning said, feeling uneasy. Thunder straightened her back and put the bravest face she could:

-I know, but we can't just go back. Not when we've come so far.- she then smiled reassuringly at her partner- besides, we are together in this, I'm sure everything will be fine.

Taking a deep breath, Lighting tried to push back the feeling of uncertainty and followed his partner further in the woods. What they didn't notice was a cloaked figure spying on them from behind the trees.

* * *

 _Tenrou Island: 1F-5F_

The dungeon itself wasn't as hard as they expected: the only troubling thing was the long paths that more than often turned into a crossroad and the lack of items and enemies. Then again, there were worse.

But what they didn't exactly understand was that was extremely **heavy**. They constantly had to stop to catch their breaths, not even the future dungeons had that much of an intense atmosphere.

When they finally found the stair to the sixth floor, they felt as though they were being watched. After looking around and finding nothing, they nodded it off and continued forward.

 _Tenrou Island: 6F-10F_

Even though the air was less heavy than before, the chilling sensation of being watched was still there, keeping them on edge.

It was on the tenth floor that they found something interesting: in the middle of the clearing there was a torn scroll with a little bright stone attached to it. Curious, Thunder picked it up:

-It's a drawing. It looks like a child's drawing, let's keep it for now. - She said, and Lightning simply nodded as they headed forward.

* * *

 _Tenrou Island: 11F-15F_

When they actually encountered enemies, they were surprised that Pokémon were living on an island like that, even though they have never seen those species before (maybe they adapted themselves to the environment). One thing that they were familiar was that most of the Pokémon they've encountered used moves of the newly discovered fairy type.

When they found the stairs to the next floor they were beyond exhausted. Lightning then sat on the grass and said:

-Let's rest for a while, I'm exhausted…

Thunder rolled her eyes and sat beside him, but as soon as she touched the grass blades she fell numb and would have hit the ground if Lightning wouldn't have caught her, face full with worry:

-Thunder, come on! This isn't time for a dimensional scream! Thunder!

* * *

 _Dimensional Scream (written in italics for your convenience)_

 _A girl with green hair covering her weeping face wearing a white dress ran through the forest, scared of her surroundings. After some time from running, she stopped and sat at the grassy field in the forest, but stiffened at the sound of something getting closer:_

 _-Who are you? Go away!_

* * *

 _End of dimensional scream_

Thunder's eyes fluttered open to find Lightning holding her on his lap. She quickly got up, flustered, and asked:

-How long have I been out?

Lightning shrugged and said:

-About four to five minutes. The fact that you blacked out so suddenly startled me more than this.

Blushing from embarrassment, the explorer simply said:

-Let's go already.

* * *

 _Tenrou Island: 16F-20F_

The path was way clearer than before, yet the few ruins found before seemed to double on quantity. When they reached to the stairs to the 20th floor they decided that Thunder should check the ruins, just in case.

When they were thinking of giving up and heading forward a fallen pillar triggered the dimensional scream.

* * *

 _Dimensional scream_

 _The green-haired girl, now older, was not alone this time. She was playing with a blonde girl about the same age as her, both laughing cheerfully near a hill. The laughter was then interrupted when the blonde tripped on a root and was about to roll down:_

 _-Mavis, no! – The green-haired girl said, distressed, holding out her hand as if to catch her friend, when her hand started to glow a faint blue._

* * *

 _End of dimensional scream_

-Thunder! Thunder, wake up!

The explorer snapped awake by her friend's attempt said:

-Whoever lived on these woods definitely was a psychic Pokémon, surprisingly. And, by her looks, I would guess a Ralts or a Kirila.

Her partner nodded and said:

-Makes sense. After all most of the Pokémon that we encountered here were fairy types.

-At any rate, let's head forward. – Thunder said with determination on her face.

* * *

 _Abandoned Ruins_

The ruins themselves weren't anything as impressive as they imagined, but what really caught their attention was the big stone structure filled with runes and a single slot in its middle. Thunder promptly went ahead and placed her hand on the stone surface and let the memories flood.

* * *

 _Dimensional scream_

 _The green-haired girl stood there as her blonde friend, now having long wavy hair that went to her ankles and wearing a white dress and feather-like appendages on her head, put the little stone in the middle of the stone structure:_

 _-There, as long as it doesn't leave the island, you and your friends can visit at any time! - She said, satisfied with herself, as she turned to face her green-haired friend, who shrugged and said:_

 _-I guess so. But… promise me one thing._

 _-Hm?_

 _-Take care of yourself, alright? When I come back, we will tell each other what we accomplished. Think of it as a competition._

 _The blonde stared at her friend and nodded, saying:_

 _-If this is a competition then I'm sure we'll both do our best! You'll be the best explorer, and I'll be the best guildmaster!_

* * *

 _End of dimensional scream_

Thunder, now awake and with a serious expression reached for the torn parchment and detached the small stone from it. Reaching out, the explorer implanted the small stone in the hole on the wall.

It fit right in, making a soft _click_ and a bright light soon filled the dungeon, when it faded out, and the island itself seemed to have been freed from that horrid heavy atmosphere:

-What just happened? – Lightning said, looking around in wonder.

-You have just reawakened the spirit of the first fairy.

Both explorers turned to face the cloaked figure facing them, taking a defensive pose instinctively. However they instantly looked surprised when the figure took out its hood to reveal a certain green-haired Pokémon:

-Team Charm's Gadevoir?!

* * *

 **And done! Whatever the hell Gadevoir was doing in Tenrou Island will be explained either on another bonus chapter or after the Tower of Heaven arc. But come on, put two and two together and you will know that Mavis and Gadevoir are related in this story. Please review, and I will see you on another chapter.**


	6. The Everlue Mansion

**Helooo people! Again with another chapter, let's keep our heads high and enter the beautiful world of Stormy Fairies once again!**

 **Disclaimer: PMD Explorers of Sky belongs to Chunsoft, or else Team Skull would actually have a background;**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, or else Lucy wouldn't be such a butt monkey**

* * *

The team consisting of Natsu, Happy and Croagunk stood behind the bushes of the mansion while Lucy stood waiting in front of the door with a maid costume on. The mission was simple: get inside, find the book, and burn it. The plan was even simpler: Lucy would get inside, sneak into the library and steal the book, nothing to worry about.

That's what they thought until a huge gorilla-like woman popped out of the earth looking down on the celestial mage. Croagunk visibly flinched when some dirt hit his face, and Happy noticed:

-What's the problem with dirt Croagunk? You don't like to get dirty? – The cat asked, getting a halfhearted glare from the ninja:

-Far from it. If you want, you can get Thunder to answer you. – He said.

The trio's heads snapped to the sound of Lucy being thrown toward them, the ninja was quick to catch her and ask:

-It didn't work?! Why?

The celestial mage only sunk further into the ninja's arm, looking depressed:

-The duke is crazy: he called me ugly, compared me to the gorilla lady and his horrid maids, and the simply **ditched me!**

The poison-type sighed, he had little experience on the aspect of women, but even **he** knew that the duke had extremely bad taste:

-Well, you did your best, we just need to…

-Go back to operation 1! – Natsu interrupted as Happy grabbed him and Lucy and flew to the mansion, Croagunk following behind.

* * *

Inside the mansion, the duke was pondering about what to do next:

-They think I am an idiot. – He muttered – the girl was too dumb to hide her mark, and those new explorers should learn to wear more discrete attire.

The fox-like girl standing by his side tried to hide the sly grin on her face:

-Shall I deal with them, sir?

-No, you are the grand finale, it took me a long time to get you out of those stupid policemen's grip, and I can't throw you into battle.

-Always with the best decisions, sir. - The girl said, getting dismissed by the duke, her nine tails waving gracefully behind her.

-Now… - the duke laughed – How should I kill the mages this time?

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to get to the rooftop, so they let the poison-type work on the lock picking while they discussed the next action:

-I don't understand. – Natsu said – Why do we have to enter by the rooftop instead of following the original plan of blowing up the front door and wrecking everything?

-Because – Lucy explained – Even though we are on a job, this is still robbery. And no matter how many monsters and thieves you've fought, Everlue is **the** most influential man in town, he's no villain. Our best chance is use as less violence as possible.

As if on cue, Croagunk motioned for them to get inside, holding the window open. Once inside, they started wandering around, oblivious to the crystal ball with a wolf figure on top of it watching their every movement. When they reached the upper halls, Lucy reminded them:

-Our best chance is to sneak into the library, so we have to be swift and quiet, like ninjas.

Natsu and Happy nodded eagerly while Croagunk simply muttered a "yes". Right after that the gorilla maid and the other workers of the mansion sprouted out of the ground, startling the group:

-Intruders detected! – The gorilla maid shouted

-They found us! – Lucy screamed, surprised.

As the mansion's crew approached, Croagunk leaped onto the air as a sphere of poison appeared enveloping his right hand:

-Sludge Bomb. – The ninja muttered.

And just like that, half of the crew was knocked out by the purple shockwave, courtesy of the poisonous attack:

-Come on! Let's help him! - Natsu said while wrapping his scarf.

-Aye! – Happy exclaimed

- **NINJA!** – The duo shouted, finishing the rest of the maids off.

-Let's go, this will hold them back just for a few minutes.

* * *

-Time skip-

After finding the library, they began searching nonstop, inspecting every bookcase, every wall and even below the tables and carpets, until:

-I found it! –Natsu exclaimed in triumph. Just when he was about to burn it, Lucy snatched the book from his hands:

-Wait! This author… is Kemu Zaleon! He was a mage as well as a writer!

Croagunk smirked in amusement, while Natsu and Happy were at a complete loss:

-I'm a big fan of his work! I thought I have read all of his titles. Does that mean this one's unpublished!? Amazing!

-Whatever, let's burn it. – Natsu said, lighting his hand once again, with a bored expression. Said statement seemed to have insulted the celestial mage:

-What are you talking about!? This is a cultural heritage! There's no way we can burn it!

-Milady, I understand you are in a state of adoration for this writer, but we do have a mission to follow. – Croagunk said, still smirking.

-Then let's pretend we burned it! I'll keep this book! – The maiden exclaimed

-I don't want to lie. – Natsu said bluntly, while the others just nodded.

-You heard me, right!? This is the only copy in the world… if we burn it, I can't read it anymore! – Lucy exclaimed, exasperated.

In the midst of their argument, they didn't hear a distinct laugh until the Duke himself sprouted from the ground:

-So that's what you were after. I'm allowed to do whatever! I'm a genius.

-See… all because you were slow! – The Dragon slayer scolded, earning a soft "sorry" from Lucy and a disapproving glare from Croagunk.

-Hmph- the Duke snorted- I was wondering what the mages were looking for so frantically… And it was that **worthless** book.

-S-so can I keep the book then? – Lucy asked hesitantly.

-No. – Everlue answered –Regardless of how worthless it is, the book still belongs to me.

-All we have to do is burn it and we'll be done here. – Natsu said, clearly out of patience.

-No! Absolutely not! – Lucy said stubbornly.

-Lucy! It's our job! – The Dragon slayer shouted, as if scolding a misbehaving child.

-Then at least let me read it! – The Celestial mage said, promptly sitting down and reading the tome with a serious face.

The Duke was furious:

-How dare you touch the book that belongs to the Duke of Everlue!? – He bellowed angrily- Come, **Vanish Brothers!**

Croagunk, Natsu and Happy turned to the sound of rumbling only to see a passageway between two bookshelves opening slowly:

-It's finally time for business. – A voice from inside the tunnel said.

-If we get paid without doing actual work, mama will get mad at us. – A deeper voice retorted.

Two men, one with pointed ears and oriental features holding a giant frying pan and other with tall structure and a large nose emerged from the passage, both of them using a cloth with a wolf engraved on it.

-Look at that cloth on their arms! – Happy pointed – They're from that mercenary guild, Southern Wolves!

-He hired guys like that!? – Natsu exclaimed.

Croagunk remained stoic.

Everlue laughed:

-Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die. – He gloated

For what seemed to be an eternity, the Mages, the Southern Wolves and Everlue had an intense stare down…

Until they remembered Lucy was still reading the book, crushing any epicness the previous scene had.

-What a joke. – The smaller of the mercenaries muttered angrily.

-They claimed to be the mages of Fairy Tail…? – The larger one asked himself, just as angrily.

At this point the Duke had lost his patience:

-Vanish Brothers! Retrieve the book at once! And kill them!

The mages got into a fighting stance when Lucy started running with the book to the opposite direction:

-Natsu! Buy me some time! – She demanded to a bewildered Natsu – This book seems to hold some kind of a secret!

-Secret!? – Everlue exclaimed, clearly surprised as well.

-Lucy! Where are you going? – Croagunk asked.

-Let me read it somewhere! – The celestial mage answered, entering a room and confusing everyone in the library.

 _Secret!? I didn't notice when I read it. Might it be a treasure map or something!? I've gotta act quickly!_ The Duke thought, leaping into the ground while saying:

-Change of plan! I'll get her myself! Vanish Brothers! Obliterate the brat and his little ninja friend!

-"Little Ninja Friend"? – said ninja was royally ticked off.

-If you want to follow him, go ahead. – The dragon slayer said, catching Croagunk off guard. – Happy, can you go after Lucy?

-The opponent is two Southern Wolves! I'll support you! – Happy exclaimed.

-And don't expect me to be taken over by rage, I'll stay. – The ninja stated.

Natsu smiled and said:

-Don't worry guys, – he cracked his knuckles – just myself will be enough

Both the exceed and the Pokémon hesitated, but each ran into a different direction, both of them shouting "Be careful!" along the way.

-C'mon, "flame" mage. – One of the mercenaries exclaimed.

-How do you know I'm a flame mage? – Natsu pondered, confused.

Both Southern Wolves laughed:

-We saw everything on the surveillance crystal. That girl is a … keyholder type. A stellar spirit mage, isn't she? 7 contracts. The cat that flies in the sky is no doubt an ability type. "Wings". And you, you wore flames on your arms and legs… you're most likely an ability type, a Flame mage. – Both mercenaries said, alternating between each other.

-You observed us well… - the dragon slayer stated, lighting his hand on fire – That means you're prepared to end up charred, right?

-Unfortunately, allow me to decline- the smaller of the brothers said, wielding the frying pan firmly – Because flame mages are the easiest kind of opponent for me.

* * *

-Far from the library, but not too far-

Croagunk was running in what appeared to be a long darkened hallway. Some minutes passed, and the ninja suddenly stopped:

-Come out wherever you are. – He said to apparently no one – I know you're there.

As if on cue, the entire hall lit up with what appeared to be will o' wisps floating near the walls. The poison Pokémon chuckled to himself:

-You know, by doing what you do, you're ruining the reputation of all your tribe, all the way far back into Treeshroud Forest. Such a shame, really.

-To hell with my tribe. They can drown for all I care. – A dry voice said behind him.

Croagunk turned around to stand face-to-face with a beautiful girl wearing oriental robes. She had beautiful yet dangerous dark eyes, long cream hair, fox ears and nine tails swaying behind her.

-Normally I would say otherwise, but I'm in a hurry. – The ninja got into a fighting stance – Come at me, foxy.

-Tsk, so rude. – Ninetails got into a fighting stance. – Someone ought to teach you a lesson.

* * *

 **Whooo, new chapter! F*ck yeah! This one was tough to write. Anyways, here are some explanations:**

 **1.** " **Why did Croagunk flinch when dirt hit him?"- take it as if he was attacked by a weak Ground- type attack: it does not hurt, but it annoys him. And yes, the type advantages are an important asset to the fic;**

 **2\. "Why is Ninetails helping Everlue?"- She is not helping him because she is grateful for what he did; she just wants to beat someone up.**

 **3\. "Are the gifts given by Thunder relevant?" – Not yet. Or… are they!? (cue mysterious music I the background)**

 **4.** " **Is Ninetails' tribe relevant?" – Not really. All Pokémon that come from dungeons come from clans or tribes (take the Manectric and Luxray tribes). Don't worry, our exposition bird… er, I mean Chatot, will explain it to our heroes later.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your patience fellow fanfiction writers and readers. As you all know, it's been a tough year for everyone until now. Hikari signing out!**


End file.
